


Birthday

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this year was different. For the first time since they became friends, Michael was going to be out of town on his birthday, stuck doing a convention in California. Ray told himself it would be okay, the day would pass and he and Michael could hang out when he got back. He would just deal with the lack of a celebration how he always had, pretending it was all fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Birthdays were never a big thing in the Narvaez household. Ray could barely remember them doing anything special after he turned 10. He was fine with it, never a needy kid, though he did feel a little jealous whenever he was invited to a friends birthday party when he’d never had one.

Even as an adult, the day meant little to him. His friends cared more about it than he did, Michael always trying to spend the day with him when he found out Ray never celebrated, and for a long time that was more than enough. So long as someone remembered it, Ray could be okay.

But this year was different. For the first time since they became friends, Michael was going to be out of town on his birthday, stuck doing a convention in California. Ray told himself it would be okay, the day would pass and he and Michael could hang out when he got back. He would just deal with the lack of a celebration how he always had, pretending it was all fine.

Another thing different about this year was that he had been dating Joel for about four months now. The man didn’t know about his birthday, and Ray would feel like a dork if he told him, especially on the day of. So everyone at the office was nonethewiser when Ray came in that day, no one knowing he was a year older.

The day went by as usual, nothing special. Ray couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when he didn’t even get a birthday text from Michael, but he knew the man was probably swamped with work. The only bright spot was when Joel popped in when he was alone editing, coming up behind him and kissing his neck. He jolted before laughing, turning to look at the older man. “Hey Joel.”

Joel smiled at his younger lover, kissing him properly now that they faced each other. “Hey Ray.” He said as he pulled away, still smiling. “Do you wanna come over tonight? Dinner, games, more?” He waggled his eyebrows and Ray laughed, nodding. “Sounds good. I wanna have a shower first though, so I’ll catch a ride over.” Joel nodded, grinning as he left Ray be to finish his work.

That night, once he took a shower and changed into something more comfy, Ray headed over to Joel’s place, having begged a ride from Lindsay. He knocked on the door and heard his boyfriend call “Come in!”, so he did just that. As he entered, he was barraged with a bouquet of roses, Joel shouting “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” As he flung the flowers almost in Ray’s face.

Ray was wide-eyed, utterly shocked. “How?” He asked, and Joel replied. “Michael told me that today was your birthday, but that you don’t usually like to celebrate. He said I should take care of you since he isn’t here to take you out. I hope this isn’t too much, I got kinda excited.” Joel was blushing a little, looking away sheepishly. Ray was blushing, smiling as he took the roses from his boyfriend, looking at them happily. “It’s not too much at all. Thank you, Joel.” He pulled the man into a loving kiss, the older happily returning it.

The two spent the rest of the night together, Joel made them dinner and afterwards Ray kicked his ass in a variety of games. They ended their night with a couple rounds of sex, Joel being especially thorough and making it the best he could for Ray. As the young man laid there with his older lover snoring quietly beside him, he couldn’t help but feel that maybe it wasn’t so bad to celebrate his birthday after all.


End file.
